chap 2
by Chiaki Chaaca
Summary: o


Ini fic pertama saya , mohon bantuannya ya .. :)

Don't like don't read

Pairing : **sasusaku** mungkin yang lainnya jga ada

Genre : supernatural , romantic , mystery

Rated : T+ (ckkckc , soal.y ada ciuman panasnya )

Oke kita lansung ke cerita ...ckckkckc maap yach kalo ceritanya gaje , ooc , ancoer , dan gak sesuai

dengan genrenya , ato ada yang sama dengan fic lainnya mohon maap yach , krna bkan maksud author

untuk ngambil cerita sama dengan fic lain , mohon bantuannya yach …

'**PBM'**

**Chapter 1 : P untuk Prolog**

Hari itu hari pertama masuk siswa siswi sekolah di KHS atau hari kedua bagi siswa dan siswi yang baru masuk di KHS ato biasanya sih dibling MOS ...

huu .. kaka senior ini gila yach masa di suruh datang jam 6 pagi buta ini kan waktu biasa aku tidur huu .. melelahkan ... "KAKA GILA" kata sakura murid baru di sekolah idamanya yaitu KHS ...

**SAKURA PO'V**

"Huuuu .. coba kemarin aku tidak melawan kakak gila satu itu .. tapikan aku tidak tau kalo dia kakak osis orang penampilanya tidak mirip anak osis .. apa aku salah ..? mala di suru datang pagi pagi begini lagi kalo terlambat dihukum tapi ngeri juga yach pagi pagi begini berjalan sendiri .. " gumam ku sambil melihat sekeliling kemudian "AH .. DASAR KAKAK GILAAAA" kata ku sambil berlari karna mulai ketakutan melihat sekelilingku yang sepi dan menyeramkan dan sudah tidak tahan membayangkan hal hal yang aneh yang berkacamuk dipikran ku . imajinasiku berjalan sangat lancar ...

**NORMAL PO'V**

sakura sudah sampai di sekolah idamaanya saat itu tepat pukul 06.00 tidak lebih tidak kurang . "kau terlambat sakura" kata seorang cowo berambut raven bermata onyx tajam bewarna hitam kelam, saat sakura sampai . "ah .. APA ? terlambat mana mungkin !" kata sakura berusaha menunduk karna tdk mampu menantap mata onyx itu terlalu dalam karna sakura merasa ada yang mengganjal di mata itu dia bisa merasakan kesedihan , kesepian , dan ada yang menyeramkan dengan mata itu .

**SAKURA PO'V**

Akhirnya sampai juga .. "kau terlambat !" kata seseorang , itu suara seseorang yang sangat tidak asing bagiku , seseorang yang telah mengerjaiku , menyuruh ku datang pagi pagi buta sendirian " ah , apa terlambat ? kau gila sudah datang tepat jam 6 begini di blang terlambat , apa mata mu buta !" kata ku yang mulai marah tapi masih kutahan karna tidak mau mendapat hukuman lebih berat kaya sekrang ini Cuma gara gara hal sepele , sudah menyuruh ku datang pagi masih dikatakan terlambat memang kaka gila kata sakura dalam hati " ya kau TERLAMBAT, apa masih kurang jelas ?" kata pemuda itu dengan lebih menekankan kata terlambat .."hey , tak bisakah kau liat jam berapa sekarang apa matamu buta ? sudah jam 6 begini masih dibilang telat ?" kata ku dengan emosi yang sudah tak bisa ku tahan , orang ini benar benar cocok untuk memasukan orang ke rumah sakit karna kena hipertensi . "ya , kau terlambat , kau yang buta kau tak bisa liat jam kau dtang jam 6 lewat 15 detik . tak bisakah kau liat jam saat kau datang ?cih dasar bodoh aku menyuruh mu datang jam 06 tepat dengan detik dan menitnya" kata pemuda itu juga karna dia tidak suka dilawan apalagi kalau sudah melanggar (kayaknya sasuke keluar dari karakternya deh ..ckckkckc ia sudah panjang x lebar berbicara)

**NORMALPO'V**

sakura kemudian melirik jamnya sekarang sudah jam 06.01 kemudian sakura berusaha nyegir agar hukumannya tidak ditambah ."dan aku akan menambah 5 kali lipat hukuman mu " kata sasuke dengan tajam . "kak , aku kan Cuma terlambat 15 detik tak bisakah kau memakluminya dan terlambat 15 detik itu bukan apa-apa masa hukuman ku 5 kali lipat" kata sakura berusaha mengejar cowo emo berambut raven dan bermata onyx tersebut "kau tahu apa kesalahan mu ?" tanya sasuke kemudian berhenti dan menatap sakura "TELAT KAN ?" kata sakura inconnect "cih BODOH ! kesalahan mu :

1). Kau mengatai ku gila sambil teriak teriak seperti orng gila

2). aku benci menunggu

3). Kau membatah ku

4). Sudah salah berkeras dan yang

5). Kau berusaha merayu dan menggoda ku "

sakura cengo mendengar penjelasan sasuke yang terbilang out of caracter tersebut "cih , masih saja bodoh dan menyedihkan"mendengar penuturan sasuke yang terakhir membuat sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan ...

**SAKURA PO'V**

1

2

3 ...

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" kata ku shok karna sudah dikatai bodoh , menyedihkan dan yang paling membuat ku kaget dia mendengar ku saat aku mengatainya dan merutukinya . orang ini benar benar gila dan menakutkan darimana dia mendengar kalo aku mengatainya gila oh tuhan orang ini benar benar perlu di musnahkan ..

**TBC**

Maap yach kalo fic nya jelek , ooc , dan gak jelas juga sasuke keluar dari karakter aslinya atau terlalu pendek dan untuk kesalahan penulisan gomen .. disini belum ada misterinya mungkin di chap 2 atau 3 oke ...

Dan mungkin ada yang mau saran judul untuk chap 2 apa review yach ..

Reviewwww juga kalo mau lanjut :D author tunggu saran kalian ...


End file.
